


Right beside you Dear

by Silver_Tricks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family, Tony Stark Sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tricks/pseuds/Silver_Tricks
Summary: A small singing AU based on the song ‘Run- XFactor Celebrities 2019.Not canon compliant, Tony & Natasha live.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 12





	Right beside you Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Run-XFactor celebrities 2019!   
> Please leave any opinions or criticism on how to improve it!

Avengers AU

Song; Run - The XFactor Celebs 2019

Natasha looked around at her family, moving to stand besides the one armed genius, a soft smile on her face. They’d won the war, finally. The assassin nudged the inventor and gestured to the piano in the middle of the room causing him to shake his head with a grin. She scowled and shoved him towards it lightly. “Play for us, Shellhead.” She requested in more of a demand.

“Only if you sing for us, Natashalie” he bantered back with her, sliding onto the stool infront of the piano, the noise enough to draw everyone’s attention. Peter and Harley made their was to the inventor and sat on either side, Peter hugging him gently and Harley eyeing his new mechanical arm, looking for any pain or problems, nodding upon not finding any and grinning at his father figure. Morgan came tearing through the avengers crowed and climbed up her father to sit on his lap. “Do the duet, daddy.” She demanded, drawing a round of laughter. 

Tony looked at Natasha and smiled in an enquiry, to which he received a nod, and so with a deep breath, began the opening of the song. The notes flowing through the room to create a beautiful melody as his hands glided over the ivory keys. Natasha opened her mouth “I’ll sing it one last time for you, but then we really have to go. You’ve been the only thing that’s right in all I’ve done...” she sang lowly, looking at her family with a soft smile as she gestured to them, gathering gentle eyes from her team. Clint made his way to his bestfriend and looped an arm around her shoulder, Dragging her in closer. Steve stayed with bucky, grabbing his hand in a white knuckled grip but nodding to Natasha himself. Bruce gave a cheeky wink whilst stood with thor, the latter simply chuckling quietly. 

She continued to sing “And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do.. I know we’ll make it anywhere away from here... light up, light up as if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice...”   
Tony joined Natasha in finishing her lyric, his smooth tone wrapping around her own and mixing beautifully. “I’ll be right beside you dear...”   
Natasha smiled and continued, Wanda quietly adding her own voice “to think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry”  
Tony watched in pride as he continued on “and as we say our long goodbyes... I nearly do...”

All the avengers sang together, Tony and natasha’s voices still the loudest, but the joy and relief stopped them from caring, their voices mingling effortlessly in a celebration. “Light up, light up, as if you have the choice, even if you cannot hear my voice I’ll be right beside you dear.”   
Tony and Natasha added their own dramatic flare between the lyrics. Grinning in an effort to out do eachother, Nat winning effortlessly. Not that Tony would ever admit it.   
“Light up light up as if you have the choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I’ll be right beside you dear.” The avengers sang again before quieting down.   
Morgan giggled before singing by herself, her voice light and angelic “Louder, louder and we’ll run for our lives, I can hardly speak I understand, why you can’t raise your voice to say..” she drifted off. 

Harley and Peter simply grinned, watching their father and little sister with fond eyes, then their eyes drifted to their aunts and uncles. They were happy, they were alive and they were home. That’s what mattered.


End file.
